


Teacher's Pet

by clb391



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clb391/pseuds/clb391
Summary: Innocent and shy Betty Cooper has been enamored of her TA Veronica Lodge from the moment she stepped into her introductory literature class at NYU. But who would ever think the brunette bombshell might be interested back?





	Teacher's Pet

At 9:20 exactly, every Monday and Wednesday morning, Betty Cooper was in the front row of a lecture hall on the fifth floor of the Silver Building.

The class didn’t start until 9:30, but Betty had had it drilled into her since childhood that unless you were five minutes early, you were late. This was especially true once you entered the professional world, her mother, Alice, had needlessly reminded her in the weeks leading up to her leaving her small hometown of Riverdale for Manhattan and her freshman year at New York University.

Betty spread out her notebook, pen, and the class’s reading material, making sure it was all lined up symmetrically.

Happy with her desk, she tightened her blonde ponytail and brushed any possible touch of lint from her pale pink cardigan.

Even with the miles now separating her from her mother, Betty had maintained the same style her mother had dictated to her when she was growing up. Elegant, but plain make-up. Not a hair out of place. Perfectly pressed, preppy clothes. The blonde knew she certainly wasn’t as hip or experienced as most of her fellow classmates, and part of her yearned to break free of the perfect cookie-cutter girl-next-door look, but as a double major in English and Journalism, with hopes of becoming the youngest-ever editor of the Washington Square News, Betty had an appearance to keep up. The clothes you wore reflected your aspirations, she repeated to herself like a mantra.

The lecture hall started filling up with more freshmen and sophomores as the minutes passed. Her _Literatures in English I_ course was a mandatory intro class for majors. Betty enjoyed it for what it was—obviously, the readings were almost always interesting—but she looked forward to getting most of her core major requirements out of the way and finally taking electives.

Dr. Weatherbee, the professor who taught the class, often seemed bored himself, and if it weren’t for the accompanying recitation (immediately after the class on Monday), and her TA Veronica Lodge, Betty was sure she’d have died of the dullness of it already.

Ms. Lodge, or Veronica as she insisted students call her (and which Betty still couldn't bring herself to do), was, in a word, stunning. Brilliant and worldly, she was always draped in the most up-to-date fashions. She was also a wonderful TA, who inspired fascinating discussions, despite the apathy of most of her students.

Betty was enamored of her.

She didn’t know how to explain it, but from the moment Dr. Weatherbee had introduced the class to his two TAs, Betty had felt her mouth go dry. As the brunette women’s eyes sparkled, looking over the new students, a strange desperation surged through Betty, as she hoped she had signed up for her recitation. She had, luckily, and Betty did her best to be impressive in the class. She spoke up often, arguing her points and answering questions. Ms. Lodge always responded warmly, complimenting Betty frequently for her insightfulness. Truthfully, Betty would have strived to do well for any teacher, but she could feel herself trying extra hard now. Ms. Lodge was just so gorgeous, and radiated a sensuousness that had Betty at a loss for words. She loved winning a smile out of her.

Betty had thought of girls as pretty before. Her hometown’s queen bee and former head cheerleader, Cheryl Blossom, was beautiful. Everyone said so, and Betty, of course, agreed. But no girls had ever made her stomach fill with butterflies from how attractive they were. She didn’t know what it meant. She barely had any sexual experience with boys (thanks to her overbearing mother’s worry that she would end up like her sister Polly, pregnant and married right after high school), let alone with girls. So unsure of herself, Betty simply chalked her feelings up to being in awe of Ms. Lodge’s intellect and poise. There was certainly much to admire about the confident and polished woman.

Trying to push the thoughts of her stunning TA out of her head, Betty focused her eyes on Mr. Weatherbee as he began arranging materials at his desk at the front of the room.

She could her Ms. Lodge’s lilting laugh behind her, as she spoke to the other TA, the studious and mousy-looking Ethel Muggs. But Betty kept her eyes focused up front, watching the seconds pass on the clock. She didn’t want to be caught staring again at Ms. Lodge, something that had been seriously hindering her ability to concentrate in the lecture, and of course the recitation, despite her desire to impress, since the start of the semester.

A thud beside her distracted her. Betty glanced at the clock. 9:29. Settling in beside her was her closest friend at NYU, and fellow English major, Kevin Keller. The brown-haired boy was bleary-eyed and holding a steaming-hot large coffee in his hands.

“Remind me again why I signed up for a 9:30 AM class,” he groaned.

Betty rolled her eyes, but smiled. It was late November, the semester almost over, and still Kevin persisted in complaining about the timing of the class.

“Did you see Veronica?” he stage whispered. “Only that diva could get away with wearing fur in a room full of vegan wannabe hipsters.”

As Dr. Weatherbee began to drone about John Milton, Betty snuck a glance behind her. Ms. Lodge was clad in tapered black trousers, a mixed brown and white mink pashmina, and high-heeled black ankle boots. A few ivory beads from the ever-present strand of pearls around her honeycomb neck snuck out. She looked amazing, as always. Betty swallowed, and tried to focus, her hands taking over as she wrote careful notes. But she couldn’t wait for the class to be over and her 75-minute recitation with Ms. Lodge to begin.

***  
During the five-minute walk to the Stern building that housed their recitation, Betty listened to Kevin babble about his latest conquest.

“Blue eyes, Betty,” he exclaimed. “He was so pretty. And what a mouth. Damn.”

“That's great, Kev,” Betty said, trying not to blush at Kevin's explicitness. She loved being his friend, but he was definitely not subtle when it came to his trysts. It was strange for Betty to be privy to such a world. While she had kissed a few boys in high school, she'd never done much more than that, let alone slept with one of them. And Kevin it seemed has someone new almost every night.

“Are you going to see him again?” she asked.

“I hope so, but you know all the players here. So love 'em and leave ‘em.”

Betty giggled. The pair started to make their way down to the basement floor.

“Well, there's bound to be someone interested in a relationship here.”

Kevin eyed her skeptically as they entered the small classroom, but before he could respond, the pair were interrupted by Ms. Lodge.

“Good morning, Betty and Kevin,” she said brightly.

Betty immediately felt her heart beat faster. She was sure her cheeks were tinged pink. Kevin let out a cheery “Hola!” but all Betty could muster was a shy smile.

Although she was an avid participant in class, Betty turned to mush when Ms. Lodge spoke to her even remotely personally. She could barely form a sentence around her.

“You're always here first,” Ms. Lodge told them with a little chuckle, but her eyes were trained on the blonde girl.

“Betty hates to be late,” Kevin explained for her. Betty just nodded.

“Well, I'll take that as a compliment,” the brunette TA replied, her eyes shining. “By the way, Betty, I very much enjoyed your latest reading response. You made some really fine points.”

Betty could feel her cheeks flame. This seemed to make Ms. Lodge's smile even wider, though, she noticed. “Oh, uh, thank you.”

As more students filed in, Ms. Lodge went back to prepping for the class. Betty and Kevin took their usual seats.

“You're such a teacher's pet,” Kevin teased.

Betty blushed even harder. “Shut up.”

“She really likes you is all I'm saying. I mean, who wouldn't, compared with all the dingbats that managed to somehow get in to this school.”

Betty giggled. “Kevin, come on. I'm just another student.”

“Oh, don't be so embarrassed. She knows you're a star English student. She probably wants to mentor you.”

“You're silly,” Betty said brushing him off.

But as Ms. Lodge began the discussion, Betty was sure the brunette's warm brown eyes were directed straight toward her, her smile only widening at Betty's immediate blush.

Betty managed to get ahold of herself and participate animatedly in the class discussion, that she didn't even realize it was almost 12:15 and the class was ending.

“Remember people,” Ms. Lodge called out, “I need to meet with each of you to discuss your final papers. If you haven't already, please sign up for an office hour slot on the Excel sheet I sent you.”

Betty started gathering her stuff, Kevin mumbling about where would be the best place to eat lunch, when Ms. Lodge addressed her.

“Oh Betty, may I speak to you for a moment?”

Betty could feel herself start to shake. She couldn't think of anything she'd done wrong. And she had already signed up for the first spot available. Why would Ms. Lodge want to see her?

“I'll wait for you outside,” Kevin called to her, as she walked nervously to the brunette TA.

“Ms. Lodge,” she stuttered out.

“Betty, you know you can call me Veronica,” the older woman said, her tone reassuring.

Betty managed out a small smile. “Right. I'm sorry.”

“No need to apologize. Actually, I need to. I know you signed up for the first office hour slot today at 2, but I'm afraid a meeting came up, and I won't be able to make it there until 2:30, when our time would be up.”

“Oh,” Betty squeaked out. “I guess we could do it another day.” She immediately began running through her mind for other times she was available in the week.

“Well, that's the thing,” Ms. Lodge continued, interrupting her thoughts. “I'm sure you're ready to get started, and I hate to make you wait. Plus, I'm so looking forward to hearing your topic. So I had an idea. Why don't you come by my place tonight and we'll just do the office hour there.”

Betty gaped at her. “Um, are you sure that's okay?”

Veronica smiled. “It's fine by me, but if you're uncomfortable and prefer to wait till office hours next week…”

Betty contemplated. While it was terrifying to even think of going to Ms. Lodge's apartment, she really didn't want to wait a few days for approval on her final essay topic. She had planned to get a head start on outlining this weekend. Waiting a week would throw her schedule totally off.

“If you're sure it's okay. I'd hate to impose on your free time.”

“Please. My apartment is much cozier than that stuffy old office they give to the English TAs. It'll be a perfect place for us to chat. Come by around 8.”

“Okay.” Betty ventured another small smile.

“I'll send you an email with my address,” Ms. Lodge added, her eyes bright. “I look forward to it.”

“Me too,” Betty admitted.

Ms. Lodge smiled at her again, and Betty walked out of the classroom, a ball of nerves mixed with excitement.

***  
At 7:55 on the dot, Betty was outside Veronica's door on 2nd Ave and 6th Street. She had managed to finish her homework after her classes, but her brain was basically shot with anxiety. Only at 6 pm did she begin to even contemplate that she needed to think about what to wear. She immediately started worrying. Would it look weird to change her clothes from the day? How would Ms. Lodge look? She finally settled on letting her hair down, opening one more button on her cardigan, and replacing her usual pale lipstick with strawberry chapstick. She hoped she gave off a more casual vibe, while still looking presentable. Betty couldn't begin to explain why she felt she needed to make an impression on her TA, but she hoped she looked good. As pretty as she could. The desire to please the older woman was unnerving.

She knocked hesitantly on the door, unsure of what to expect. All the student apartments she'd been to in college had basically been dumps, but it was hard to picture Ms. Lodge (Veronica, she corrected herself) living in such a place. The woman oozed elegance.

At that moment, the door pulled open and Veronica ushered the girl inside.

The brunette was in the same pants as earlier, but she had taken the pashmina off, leaving her in a sleeveless V-neck black shell. Even though the shirt was tastefully cut, Betty immediately felt herself got hot at the small hint of her TA’s cleavage.

“I had a feeling you'd be early,” Veronica greeted her with a smile.

Betty smiled nervously back, drinking in her surroundings. The living room was painted a deep red and filled with black mahogany wood furniture, including a row of overflowing adjoined bookshelves. The gray suede couch was peppered with complementing black and white pillows. A short hallway contained two doors in the distance. It all looked very sophisticated, but cozy. Very Veronica. Betty wondered how on earth a 20-something graduate student could afford such a place.

“Wow,” Betty managed out, and Veronica grinned.

“Do you like it?”

“It’s a beautiful apartment,” Betty answered truthfully. “But how…” Her voice trailed off and she went red with embarrassment.

Veronica simply chuckled. “How can I afford it, you’re wondering? Let’s just say I come from money. And after four years of dorm life, my parents insisted on buying me an apartment for graduation.”

Betty nodded, unsure of how to respond. She felt totally out of place in the fancy apartment—especially considering she was alone with her very attractive TA—but also as if she were rooted to the ground. She couldn’t have brought herself to leave even if she tried.

Veronica took the opportunity to help Betty out of her coat and hang it on the matching coat rack.

“I almost didn’t recognize you with your hair down,” Veronica said, her fingers now on the small of Betty’s back, as she steered her to sit on the couch. Betty shivered at the contact. “You look lovely.”

Betty was sure the pink on her face had spread to her ears, but Veronica just kept smiling at her.

“Please sit,” the older woman said, as she moved toward the kitchen area of the apartment. “Can I offer you a glass of wine?”

“I’m only 18,” Betty mumbled, a look of mildly horrified shock crossing her face at the fact her TA was even offering.

“I won’t tell if you won’t,” Veronica said with a wink.

Betty swallowed, hard, trying not to bite her lip. “Oh, um, okay.”

Veronica smiled at her response. “I prefer red, but I think I’ll give you white. It’s sweeter.”

Betty nodded, and the brunette woman disappeared into the kitchen. Betty glanced at the books on the shelves, envious of Veronica’s expansive collection, until the woman returned with two crystal glasses. With her free hand, she spread out two coasters with pretty black & white spirals on the coffee table, and placed the glasses down. Betty watched in admiration of the woman’s graceful hand movements. She was sure she’d have spilled the wine all over the rug if she’d been in the same situation.

Veronica sat opposite her on the couch and lifted her glass, filled with a blood-red liquid, motioning for Betty to do the same. Betty picked up her own glass, taking in the fruity scent mixed with the unfamiliar smell of alcohol.

“Cheers, Betty,” Veronica said, her voice velvety soft, as she clinked her glass against the blonde’s.

Betty took a small sip, and immediately felt the beginning of a fire stirring in her belly. She’d never tasted alcohol before, and its pungency mixed with the sweetness of the wine was a shock to her senses. She took another sip, half in hope the drink would help calm her down. But she also had to admit she hadn’t expected wine to taste so delicious.

“Good?” Veronica asked with a grin.

Betty nodded. “You’re right. It is sweet.”

“I told you so,” Veronica teased.

Betty offered a nervous, tight-lipped smile. Placing the glass back down on its coaster, she fished her notebook out of the bag she had laid at the foot of the couch. She was eager to get started and hear Veronica’s thoughts on her idea. She had made careful notes.

“So drawing off of what Dr. Weatherbee discussed in class about genre, I think that Romeo and Juliet would really lend itself to an exploration of how Shakespeare bends with the form,” Betty began, talking fast, out of a mix of nerves and passion for the subject. “Obviously, the play is a tragedy, but up to a certain point, it has all the characteristics of a typical comedy: star-crossed lovers, family complications…”

“Betty,” Veronica said, laying a hand on the blonde’s jean-clad knee, and stopping her in her tracks. “You can slow down. We’re in no rush.”

“Oh, uh, okay,” she said, trembling, as she noticed Veronica’s hand was still covering her knee.

“Are you cold?” Veronica asked her, a caring look on her face.

“Oh no,” Betty stuttered. “I’m fine, I just, I really.” Veronica was looking at her curiously, and finally Betty let slip, “Honestly, I’m really nervous.”

Veronica’s expression softened even further if that were possible. “Oh honey, there’s no reason to be nervous.”

“I just really hope you’ll like my idea. I put a lot of thought into it. And I really wanted to impress you. You’re so smart and polished and I want you to think highly of me as well.”

“Betty,” Veronica said, this time giving the girl’s knee a little squeeze, “Your idea is fine. Wonderful even. I’m sure you’ll write a great paper. You have my full approval.”

Betty’s face relaxed into a smile and she let out a relieved sigh. “Oh. Thank you.”

“And,” Veronica added, “for the record, I do think highly of you. Very highly, in fact. You’re intelligent and quite beautiful. Clearly a very accomplished girl.”

Betty blushed a deep shade of red. She crossed her legs, feeling the same heat she always did in class whenever she stared too long at her TA. She had no idea how to describe the feeling. Kevin would probably call it arousal, she thought, but Betty couldn’t even begin to imagine that that was the sensation taking control of her.

“Well, I, uh, thank you, but I guess I should be on my way.”

“Don’t you want to finish your wine?” Veronica asked, a glint in her eye.

“Oh,” Betty squeaked. “I don’t want to put you out. I’ve already taken up your time.”

“Nonsense. I’d love to get to know you better, Betty,” the older woman told her.

Betty settled back into the seat of the couch. “Oh, okay. What do you want to know?”

Veronica took a long, lazy sip of her wine, and focused her brown eyes back on the blonde’s innocent green ones.

“Do you have a boyfriend, Betty?”

Betty blushed again. “Oh, no. I, uh, no one’s been interested in me like that.”

Veronica scoffed at her in response. “I doubt that.”

“Do you?” Betty blurted out, her voice quite obviously filled with curiosity.

Veronica laughed. “No, not my thing anymore.”

Betty nodded, not really understanding. Did that mean she wasn’t into boyfriends, or into men at all? She didn’t dare ask, though.

“What do you like to do?” Veronica asked, changing the subject. “Besides reading and writing, obviously.”

“Oh, I, um, I really love to fix up cars. I used to do it every Sunday morning with my dad.” Her face glowed with nostalgia, and Veronica smiled at her.

“You don’t dress like a girl who likes getting her hands dirty,” the brunette teased.

“My mom picked out most of my clothes,” Betty replied, the hint of annoyance obvious in her voice.

“Well, I like the style. It suits you. But I’m sure you’d look sexy in whatever you wore.”

Betty nearly spit out the wine she’d been sipping when Veronica said that. “You’re sexy,” she said without thinking, after swallowing. “I’m just me.” As soon as the words were out of her mouth, her hand flew upward. “Oh shit, I’m sorry, that wasn’t appropriate.”

Veronica’s face broke out into a wide grin. “Relax, Betty. You’re not the first person to blurt something out while drinking. You’re not in any trouble with me.”

Betty nodded, taking a deep breath, trying hard to follow Veronica’s instructions and relax.

“In any case, I’d have to disagree with you,” Veronica continued. “You are quite sexy. In fact, it’s been awfully distracting during Dr. Weatherbee’s lectures.”

All at once, Betty was back in shock. She gaped at Veronica. Her gorgeous, perfect TA thought she was sexy? Suddenly the heat she felt before took completely over her, and Betty knew she was totally aroused and deeply desirous of the beautiful brunette. She may have been woefully inexperienced, but her center still twitched at the thought of where this night could lead

As if sensing an in, Veronica took a hold of Betty’s hand and began tracing small circles over it. “I’m very attracted to you, Betty.”

Betty stared down at her hand. Veronica’s skin was velvety smooth, and even such a simple touch was driving her crazy.

“I’m very attracted to you, too,” she admitted.

A deep smile lit up Veronica’s gorgeous face, and Betty felt herself inadvertently leaning in toward the brunette.

“May I kiss you, Betty?” Veronica asked, her voice soft, her mouth close enough that Betty could see wisps of her breath in the air between them.

Betty nodded eagerly and the brunette pulled her face in so that their lips just barely brushed. “Say you want me to kiss you, Betty,” the brunette commanded her gently, her fingers caressing the younger girl’s cheeks.

“Please kiss me, Veronica,” Betty whispered.

Veronica tightened her grasp on the blonde and expertly guided their lips together. Betty sunk into the kiss, following Veronica’s lead as she exerted a soft pressure on the blonde’s lips. Veronica opened her mouth slightly and Betty let out a soft moan as she felt the brunette’s tongue teasing her lips. Instinctively, she opened her own mouth, and Veronica was immediately inside her, gently massaging their tongues against each other. Betty could feel herself getting hotter, as Veronica moved her hands from the blonde’s cheeks and began stroking up and down her arms. Unsure of what to do with her own hands, Betty leaned slightly forward until they bumped into Veronica’s knees. The brunette giggled against her lips, taking the blonde’s hands in her own, before guiding them to rest on her lower back. Veronica found Betty’s lips again quickly, and as Betty held onto her back, Veronica positioned herself so that the blonde was leaning against the back of the couch and the brunette was now straddling her. Veronica cradled Betty’s head in her hands, her fingers running through the loose golden strands, as she exerted more pressure on Betty’s lips, simultaneously digging her center ever so slightly against the blonde’s lower abdomen. Heat pooled between Betty’s legs and she reflexively lifted her hips to try to match Veronica’s thrusts. The brunette rewarded her by nipping her lip and kissing Betty even more passionately. As a result of the grinding motion, Veronica’s shirt had ridden up, leaving the woman’s honeycomb skin exposed to the blonde’s slender fingers. Her first touch of Veronica’s perfect, smooth body, even if just the small of her back, was dizzying.

Betty was quickly losing control, the ache between her legs far stronger than she’d ever felt it before. She had kissed a few boys before, with tongue even, but she’d never really made out with someone, certainly not with a woman who knew exactly what she desired and who was kissing her in a way that heightened every sweet sensation between them. Betty knew she wanted more, wanted everything with the beautiful woman on top of her, but she was terrified of not knowing what to do.

As if sensing her nervousness, Veronica slowed the contact between their lips, pulling away reluctantly after several slow, lingering final kisses. She caressed the blonde’s cheek and looked into her doe-eyed green eyes.

“You taste wonderful. Like strawberries and wine.”

Betty blushed. “You taste so good,” she replied.

“Betty,” Veronica continued, her voice almost hoarse, and her fingers gently smoothing down Betty’s hair, “I’d like to take you to bed.”

Betty blushed harder and Veronica looked deep into her eyes.

“Would that be alright?” her voice even gentler, if that were possible.

The blonde nodded, almost imperceptibly, and Veronica smiled at her.

The brunette found her footing on the floor and outstretched her arms for Betty to take. But the blonde hesitated, feeling frozen. She was so nervous.

“Is something wrong, baby?” Veronica asked her.

Betty melted even more—the pang between her legs intensifying—at the term of endearment from her gorgeous TA.

“No...yes...I...well...I’ve never,” she stuttered.

“Been with another woman?” Veronica supplied, soothingly, sitting back down on the couch beside Betty. She was so open, Betty thought, so upfront about what she wanted, while still so caring and attentive to Betty’s feelings, that the younger girl couldn’t help but want to be completely honest with her as well.

“Yes, or, well, with anyone,” she replied, looking down from embarrassment. “I’m a virgin.”

When Betty finally looked up, she could see Veronica looking closely at her. Her gaze was tender, but Betty could also sense something primal in it. Hunger. Desire. Desire for her.

Veronica placed her hand on Betty’s knees, as if hearkening back to the first touch between them that night.

“That’s okay, baby,” she murmured. “I want to make you feel good. Would you like that? Would you like me to make you feel good?”

Betty nodded, unable to form words, her throat thick with want.

Veronica leaned in and kissed her again, slowly, and the blonde eagerly kissed back, her hands reaching up to the back of the brunette’s neck, as if in search of an anchor to steady her. Veronica responded by digging her hands into Betty’s back, teasingly tracing circles under the fabric of Betty’s pink cardigan and white tank top. Betty could feel herself getting more and more excited, and her kiss became frenzied and desperate in response.

Veronica pulled away from her gently, and rested her hand on Betty’s shoulder, silently explaining to her to slow down. They had all the time in the world. The older woman then reached her hand out again to the girl.

“Come, baby. Let me take you to bed.”

Hands clasped, Veronica led the blonde girl down the hallway to her bedroom. Betty took in the chrome-colored walls and black wooden furniture, until catching sight of the ivory four-poster bed with its cream and black duvet. The whole room was a perfect mix of Veronica. Feminine and bold. Classic but with a modern twist. Betty couldn’t help but feel intimidated, as well as an even deeper yearning for the brunette, at being allowed to enter such an intimate space.

Veronica smiled at the blonde as she took in her surroundings. She waited until she could feel the blonde was comfortable, before guiding her to the bed and gently laying her down on it. Veronica crawled on top of her, her hands entangled in Betty’s hair, as she once again began kissing her. The blonde responded ardently, opening her lips, so Veronica’s sweet tongue could coast easily into her mouth. Veronica massaged the blonde’s tongue with her own, pressing deeper against her lips. As she did so, she ground her body against the blonde’s, and Betty finally realized that in this new position, their bodies were meeting against each other in the most wonderful of ways. She reached for the brunette’s back, attempting to pull her even closer, and soothe the ache in her center. As she touched Veronica, she felt her hands drift down to the brunette woman’s curvaceous butt. Excited by the feel of this new body part, Betty hesitantly began to squeeze. Veronica seemed to like this, as she began to grind even deeper into her. Betty fell back from the kiss, her hips lifted upward against Veronica, as she let out a loud moan.

Veronica took the opportunity to move lower and leave butterfly kisses along Betty’s jaw and neck. The blonde twisted under her, syllables bubbling on her tongue, but no words coming out. As Veronica’s fingers danced first over her stomach and then down near her abdomen, Betty realized the brunette had found the hem of her tops and was attempting to slowly remove them from her body.

As much as she wanted Veronica to make love to her, a rush of nervousness came over her at the thought of being naked before this goddess of a woman. She pulled back slightly.

“Could you, maybe, go first?” Betty asked shyly.

Veronica smiled at her reassuringly. “Of course, baby.”

The brunette got up from on top of her, helping Betty into a sitting position as she did so. Betty's eyes followed the brunette as she stood at the edge of the bed, bathed in the red glow of the single lamp illuminating the room.

Making sure the blonde was watching her intently, Veronica slowly lifted the shirt off her body. Betty gazed in awe at the exposed skin of her toned golden stomach, before catching sight of the lacy black bra and the pearl necklace dipping into the brunette's cleavage. Betty took a breath trying to steady herself from how attractive and gorgeous her TA was. Continuing, Veronica slowly pulled the zipper down on her pants, before gingerly pulling the pants’ legs off her lower body. She was wearing a tiny matching thong, and Betty felt overheated.

Clearly enjoying the attention from the blonde, Veronica turned, granting Betty sight of her curvy ass. Betty longed to really touch it, but as soon as her fingers grazed the skin, she realized Veronica was already turning back around, bra unfastened. Looking straight into the blonde girl's ravenous emerald eyes, Veronica let the bra drop to the floor.

Betty felt as if she were coming undone. She eyed the woman hungrily, her mouth watering at all the glorious exposed skin. She never thought she’d be that attracted to breasts, but Veronica’s were so pert and perky that she couldn’t help but reach her hands out to touch them for the first time. The brunette’s nipples were hard, and Betty gently pinched them as she explored. She was entranced by the older woman.

“That feels good, baby,” Veronica encouraged her, her eyes locked shut in pleasure.

Spurred on, Betty placed her whole hands around the two perfect breasts, cupping them and squeezing.

Veronica threw her head back and let out a pleasurable sigh.

“Yes, baby,” she moaned to Betty, before once again connecting their lips.

Betty let herself fall into the kiss, her hands still grasping desperately at Veronica's exposed body, as the brunette laid her back down on the bed, hovering over her.

Breaking the kiss, Veronica reached for Betty's face, once again treating her to a gentle caress.

“I’m going to undress you now, Betty. Is that alright?” she asked.

The blonde nodded, the nerves and arousal creating a fizzy mess in her head.

Veronica undid Betty's jeans, pulling them slowly off her legs. Betty knew they were one of her best features, and it was clear by the way Veronica was nearly salivating over them that she agreed. Running her hands over them, she muttered, almost as if too herself, “I can't wait to have these gorgeous things wrapped around me.”

Betty shuddered under her, and Veronica smiled, moving her hands up to unbutton Betty's cardigan. Once finished, she gently pulled it off the blonde's shoulders, making quick work of pulling Betty's tank top off her as well.

Veronica kissed Betty square on the lips, and the blonde arched into her, leaving room for the brunette to unhook her bra and pull it loose. Betty shivered as her nipples came in contact with the cold air, but before she could even think about it, the brunette had shifted down and was pulling her white cotton panties down her legs. There was a noticeable wet spot on them, and Betty's skin glowed pink from Veronica seeing just how wet and aroused she was.

She instinctively folded her arms over her breasts from the embarrassment, but Veronica gently but firmly urged them loose.

“Don’t be embarrassed,” the brunette assured her. “You’re stunning.”

Betty nodded and reached up for Veronica. They kissed each other passionately for a few seconds, but then the brunette moved her mouth down to Betty's neck. Betty let out a series of little mewls each time she hit a particularly sensitive spot. Moving lower, Veronica began to nibble on the tops of Betty’s breasts, before gently sinking her teeth into the blonde’s rosy nipples. Betty moaned loudly as Veronica began sucking on her nipples, the brunette’s wet tongue soothing the sting from the bite.

“Your body is so beautiful,” Veronica told her between slow, wet kisses to her breasts and stomach. “I’ve been dreaming of it and having you in my bed for weeks.”

Betty writhed under her, totally turned on by the brunette’s actions and words. She was sure the accumulating arousal from her center was seeping out of her, staining the beautiful cream blanket.

Reaching Betty's center, Veronica kissed a series of circles around her pelvis and inner thighs. But,no matter how much Betty wiggled, chasing after her mouth and tongue, she refused to give into the blonde. She was teasing her and Betty was dying for it.

“Please,” Betty begged, the words escaping her lips.

Veronica positioned herself between Betty's legs, using her milky white thighs as a grip. She blew a little breath on Betty's clit, and asked, “Please what, Betty?”

Without even thinking, Betty exclaimed, “Please make love to me, Veronica.”

As soon as the words fell from her lips, Veronica's tongue was on her wet, pulsing pussy. Betty had never experienced such a sensation—a warm wetness mixed with cold air against her most sensitive of spots—and Veronica had to hold her steady as her body thrashed out at the pleasure of it all.

Veronica began licking up and down Betty's slit and Betty's head lolled as the tension began building inside her. She could not believe her eyes, that the gorgeous TA she'd been crushing on all semester was actually eating her out. Unable to look away, she watched as Veronica dipped her tongue inside her pussy, and then immediately licked up to her clit, very carefully running her tongue around it. At this contact against the sensitive bundle of nerves, Betty couldn't help but let out a loud, guttural moan. With each of Veronica's licks, Betty melted more into the brunette.

“Yes,” she whimpered. “Yes, please more.”

Accommodating her wishes, Veronica kept going, now wrapping her lips around Betty's clit and sucking it. Betty's legs thrashed as the brunette sucked harder, her teeth grazing the blonde’s pretty pink nub.

Shocked by, but unable to control, her own animalistic desire, Betty let herself come undone. She writhed under the brunette's mouth, her body begging for a release from the unrecognizable tension taking over it. Her mouth formed moans and curses, sounds and words she'd never made or said before.

“Oh fuck, oh my God. Oh fuck, Ronnie, yes, yes, yes,” she babbled.

Just as she felt as if were about to fall off the edge of some as yet unknowable precipice, Veronica moved her tongue back down to the blonde's slit. Betty whined in protest, until she felt Veronica's fingers curl over her clit and begin rubbing it back and forth. Betty's juices were spilling between Veronica's fingers as she rubbed at lightning speed to being Betty to a climax.

Betty grabbed at Veronica's raven hair, her fingers against Veronica's scalp pushing the brunette deeper into her center. “Ronnie, I can't. I can't. Oh my God.”

She felt her mind leave her body as an intense pleasure took over. She couldn't feel anything, not her limbs, not even Veronica's warm tongue and fingers, only the glorious sensations pulsating out of her pussy. She rode the waves of pleasure, Veronica coaxing her clit along with her fingers, until all that remained was a warm buzz emanating from her center.

Betty sighed in pleasure, as her body relaxed, a thin sheen of sweat covering her body. Veronica crawled back up to her lips to kiss her, sweetly. Tasting her arousal on the brunette's lips, Betty was now fully aware of the enormity of what had just transpired. She was no longer a virgin, she thought in happy wonderment. She had lost her virginity to Veronica Lodge, quite easily the sexiest woman she'd ever seen. She was blown away with gratitude that such a woman had wanted her. It filled her with the desire to bring as much pleasure to Veronica as she'd brought to her. She couldn't believe she was the recipient of such a mind-blowing first orgasm from someone like her.

Breaking the kiss, Veronica smiled at her before laying down alongside her in the bed.

“What are you thinking about, baby?” she asked, running her fingers through Betty's now unruly blonde waves.

“Honestly,” Betty replied with a shy smile, “How incredible that was. How sexy you are. How much I still want you.”

Veronica's face broke into a cat-like grin. “You liked how good I made you feel, baby, didn't you?”

Betty nodded, already feeling herself start to get wet again. “But, I thought, maybe I could also make you feel good?” she asked shyly.

Veronica looked at her pleased and with a hint of surprise. “I'd love that, angel,” she told the girl.

“Will you just help me with what to do?” Betty asked, biting her lip.

“Of course, baby,” Veronica said, before planting a thorough, reassuring kiss on her lips. Pulling away, she added, “Why don't you start by taking my panties off?”

Betty quickly obliged, pulling the minuscule material down the brunette's smooth legs. Looking up, Betty finally caught sight of Veronica in all her glory. The naked brunette looked like a model against the bed, her perfect body spread out like sphinx-like over the duvet. Catching Betty's eye, Veronica teasingly opened her legs fully to the blonde. Betty started in awe at Veronica's pretty pink pussy. It was glistening with arousal for her, and that fact made Betty feel weak in the knees.

“Come here,” Veronica beckoned the younger girl.

Betty crawled up to the brunette, hoping to God she looked more sexy than silly. Feeling her naked body against the brunette's was pure heaven, and Betty could feel herself once again dripping with arousal. But this was about Veronica now, she tried to remind herself, even as her new sexuality screamed for more fulfillment.

Veronica threaded her fingers through Betty's hear and pulled her in for a kiss. Betty reciprocated, and the two began making out, hotly, wetly, their tongues eagerly finding each other. Betty rolled her body on Veronica's, her hands gripping the brunette's ass, as she kissed her. Veronica lifted her hips up against Betty's and the blonde hissed at the the feel of their slick pussies touching. Veronica held onto the blonde's back and helped guide her movements so that the friction between them built. After rocking against Betty for several minutes, their mouths glued to one another, Veronica broke the kiss.

“Get down between my legs,” she ordered.

Betty moved herself downward, now face to face with Veronica's pussy. She looked upward for Veronica's instruction.

“Run your tongue gently up my slit.”

Betty did so, pleased at the slight jerking motion it brought out of Veronica. The woman tasted sweet, with just a hint of tartness. Betty licked her lips, adjusting happily to the taste.

“Good girl,” Veronica said, her voice nearly breathless. “Keep going.”

Betty happily returned to the task at hand, loving how wet she could tell Veronica was. She still could not believe she had so aroused this perfect woman. And Veronica was certainly aroused, and certainly vocal.

“Yes, baby,” she moaned, as Betty began tracing her name with her tongue against Veronica's pussy. “You're so good at this baby.”

Betty continued licking up and down the brunette's pussy, her eyes trained upward, as she watched Veronica squirm and moan. The brunette grabbed her own breasts and clutched them, as her wetness filled Betty's mouth. Betty loved how her TA looked in this moment, so sexy and so alive, being pleasured like this.

“Touch my clit, Betty,” the woman moaned.

Betty moved her hand up to the woman's center, tentatively running her right-hand middle finger against the nub. Veronica shook under her, and Betty began rubbing a little harder, trying to find a good rhythm.

“Don't stop licking me, Betty. You feel so good, baby,” the brunette growled.

Betty furrowed her forehead as she kept licking the brunette, and tried to apply more force against her clit with her finger. Instinctively, she added her ring finger, and Veronica seemed to melt under her.

“Yes, baby, yes, I'm coming. You're such a good girl. You make me come so hard.”

As the words fell from her lips, Veronica's eyes shut intently, her body thrashed, and her juices spilled out into Betty waiting mouth. Betty's eyes looked up, as she watched Veronica climax. It was, quite possibly, one of the most beautiful things she'd ever seen.

After coming down from her high, Veronica threaded her fingers through Betty’s hair and slowly dragged her back up so their lips could meet. Veronica kissed her passionately, gripping the blonde’s body against her own fiercely. Betty lost herself in the kiss that she could barely feel the brunette turning her over, and switching their positions. Suddenly, she found herself flat on her back, Veronica straddling her. Not breaking their kiss, Veronica adjusted Betty’s leg, so that their pussies met directly. Betty moaned against the brunette’s lips, spurring Veronica to begin gyrating against her. Betty felt as if she were dying as the juices of their soaking wet centers met. She had no idea what what they were doing was called, but it was amazing. Veronica’s hands were all over the body, pawing at her breasts, squeezing her butt and thighs, as she thrust against the blonde. Betty tried to match her thrusts, digging into Veronica’s ass to pull her closer. The kiss deepened, and Betty could feel Veronica’s tongue against her lips, her teeth, her tongue. The same gooey warmth she’d felt earlier began to fill her body, and she pulled away from the kiss to scream in ecstacy.

“Oh my God, Ronnie, oh my God. Please. Please. Please!”

Veronica bit her earlobe, and with one last powerful thrust, whispered in the girl’s ear, “Come for me, baby.”

Betty did, and hard, stars filling her eyes, as the pleasure thrummed across every joint of her body. She lay back, totally spent, watching as Veronica used her own fingers to bring herself to her second orgasm of the night. Moaning, Veronica fell down beside her on the bed, her heels kicking into the sheet as she climaxed.

“That was incredible,” Betty whispered, bashful again, hoping Veronica felt the same.

“You were incredible,” Veronica responded tenderly, running her fingers over Betty’s stomach.

The blonde blushed and turned on her side to look at Veronica, who was now gliding her hand along Betty’s naked silhouette.

“I can’t believe this. I wasn’t expecting it at all,” Betty admitted.

“But you were hoping for it,” Veronica teased.

Betty blushed even pinker and nodded. “Since I first saw you. I fantasized about being with you.”

I”m glad,” Veronica said. “Because I plan on making your fantasies come true again.”

Pulling the blonde girl against her before she had a chance to respond, Veronica connected their lips once more, kissing her softly but firmly.

When she broke the kiss, she glanced at Betty’s glazed-over eyes with a smirk. “Stay the night, baby,” she commanded.

And Betty had no choice (as if she wanted one) but to do exactly what her TA instructed.


End file.
